These will all be just Stories
by MissyEvil
Summary: Snow thinks her daughter is having trouble getting over the break up with Graham. But that's not why Emma is so upset the last couple of weeks, is it? Did she even date him? ONE-SHOT


**Hi guys, another One shot here, man I am really into writing suddenly! Well anyway, this is probably nothing like any of my other stories but I would like your opinion anyways. **

**Hope you enjoy,**

**xx**

* * *

"Emma get in here." Snow said as she called to her daughter from the kitchen. Emma was on the bed, like she had been for the last couple of weeks. "Get out of bed and join us at the table." The woman groaned and slowly pulled herself from the bed to the kitchen where her parents were. "Eat." David said as he gave her a plate. Emma grabbed a fork and poked around in her food for a couple of minutes before pushing it away again. "I don't feel like eating." She said as she stood up again. Her mother looked at her angry. "And where do you think you're going?" Without looking back the blonde took her coat and pulled open the door. "Out." As she was closing the door again her mother received an stare from her husband that said enough so the older woman rushed to the door. "Emma, please wait." Slowly the blonde turned around. Snow placed both hands on her daughter's shoulders and stared at her. "Listen I know you keep it all on the inside, because that's the safest place to hide but really sweetheart you have to start telling us things." Emma stared at her mother for a couple of seconds and just when she opened her mouth to say something her mother interrupted. "Listen I know that you and Graham.. that some things happened." She stammered and Emma looked even more upset as she pulled away from her mother. "You think this is all about Graham?" She said, her voice rough. Her mother smiled slightly and titled her head. "It's not?" Emma shook her head in disbelief and walked outside.

_**I have been thinking about you today.**_

Emma put her phone back in her pocket and decided to go for a walk. She wasn't sure where to go yet but without realizing it she walked towards Granny's. She decided that she could actually use a cup of coffee so she went inside. "Hi Ruby." She said as she walked in and took her normal spot by the window. "Good afternoon Emma, you look…" the woman eyed her over for a couple of seconds, "better." She finally said somewhat hesitant. "Thanks." She said as she ordered her cup and started staring out the window. Finally she couldn't resist it anymore and took her phone.

_**You have to understand, I can't come.**_

She put her phone back in her pocket and turned it off, so that she wouldn't feel tempted to text again, it really needed to stop.

But it didn't. Not that much later, actually she had just left Granny's, she grabbed her phone again and send another message.

_**I'm sorry, I can't help thinking this is my fault.**_

"Emma!" A voice said as the blonde was looking down her phone, waiting for a reply. She looked up to see Belle standing there. "Hi Belle." She said as she placed a fake smile on her face. "How are you holding up, I mean I heard about it and all.." She said carefully. Emma smiled again. "I'm fine, thanks for asking. Who told you, btw?" Belle frowned. "Told me what? I think everyone knows." Emma then realized the brunette was talking about something else entirely so she made a hand gesture that said something like 'never mind, I'm a fool' and the two woman passed.

* * *

"Mom?" She heard the familiar voice of her own son as he walked up to them. "Hey? What are you doing here, I thought you preferred being home?" The boy shook his head and sat down next to his mother. "You okay?" He asked and Emma shook her head yes. "I'm fine kid. Thanks for ask-" She was cut off by her mother. "Henry dinner is ready, are you feeling hungry?" The boy nodded and strolled towards the kitchen table where plates were already placed. Emma again didn't eat which annoyed her mother extremely, she could see it on her face. After dinner plates where washed and Henry was send to bed. Emma was now left alone with her parents, something she didn't like at all. Her father was smart enough not to say anything to her but when she said that she was going to bed her mother just couldn't help it. She followed Emma when she went to bed and watched her get changed. It was clear that she wanted to say something but she was afraid of what Emma was going to say. "Spit it out." Emma said without looking at her mother. Slowly the woman moved down to sit on her bed. "Your prince will come you know, he may not be riding a white horse, or have a big castle. But he will want you, and only you, and that will be better than any fairytale." Emma would have been moved by her mother's words if that was the issue here. She stood up and looked down at her mother. "Why do you keep thinking that it's about Graham?" She said angrily. Snow frowned, she really didn't understand. "I thought this was about that you didn't fall for a prince, we have to admit, it was kind of hard first but you know.. we can accept it if you fall for other people because I realized that your father wasn't always a prince too. But then he broke it off and we feel bad for you Emma.. but it's time to move on. Listen-" She shifted on the bed which meant a long speech but Emma really didn't feel the energy to interrupt now so she listened to her mother.

"I've been there, and it's not worth it. Don't forget why it didn't work out in the first place Emma. You need to find yourself again. You were happy before him, and you can be happy after him. I know it would be easier to run back to him because I know that at one point you were comfortable, but don't let that cloud your judgment. Use your head, not your heart."  
Snow said confidently as she finished her speech. She wasn't aware of the whole situation of her daughter and Graham but it had something to do with them having a comfortable happy relationship, though Emma never brought him over and then a couple of weeks ago, after… well after some things happened, things changed and Emma started to lie in her bed for days, she could even hear her cry during the nights. Finally after a few days Emma had said that something happened and that she could never see Graham again, that it was all over.

The thought that he had dumped and since Emma didn't correct her she assumed that was what happened. Emma sighed deeply. It was time to tell her mother. "You said that you got over him, but I'm guessing you're talking about dad and you didn't, you drank poison so you would forget him, so your heart wouldn't hurt that much. That doesn't count." Snow was standing up now. "Emma you don't even listen to me. " Emma followed her mother's example and stood up too. "I am! I am listening, you're just not listening to me!" Snow raised her eyebrows, she had no idea what was happening. "I think I am." She said as she placed her hands in her sides. "Not really, you think you are. You created this whole idea of me dating Graham and us being a couple." Snow walked further to her daughter and spoke softer now. "That's because you were, he's your true love." Emma threw her hands up in defeat. "Did you ever think that maybe he wasn't!" Snow frowned. "What are you talking about? I saw you kissing him and then the curse broke." Charming now came into the room as he heard his wife and daughter fighting but both woman ignored him. "No, that's what you wished you saw so you created that image in your head! I wasn't kissing him!" Charming was obviously confused as he stuttered something and then stood next to his wife, laying a comforting hand on her lower back. "But then who were you kissing, who have you been dating Emma?" David said as he stared at her, Emma's cheeks were wet from her tears and she walked towards the door. "You still don't get it?" She wiped some of the tears of her face and watched her mother.

Snow was thinking she really was, so if Emma hadn't been kissing she would have been kissing someone else, someone that was her true love and she would have disapproved so much that she had actually imaged it to be someone else which she was probably capable of with all the magic that there had been. So this person and Emma had been spending a lot of time together, and then suddenly a couple of weeks ago it had all stopped and destroyed Emma to the level where she didn't want to do anything anymore. But who else around town had looked that defeated those weeks ago. Suddenly it hit her, hard.

* * *

_"No! Please, don't come near me." Regina screamed as she stood in the middle of the dark alley. Leroy was holding both her hands tied behind her back. "I'm afraid it's a little too late for that dearie." The voice of Gold said as he came closer to Regina and stepped in her personal space. "I'm going to make you pay for what you did." He whispered in her ear as he scraped his nail across her cheek. Regina felt her eyes water and soon the tears were going over her cheeks. She shouldn't have gone home alone. "I never meant to hurt her, I swear!" She sounded broken, which was exactly what Gold wanted. He laughed his wicked laugh and took a step back. "I think I sound fair when I say that I don't believe that." Suddenly he used some magic and a knife appeared in his hand. He played with it so that it would catch Regina's attention. It worked since her breath hitched in her throat. "Scared are we?" He stood closer and sliced it along her throat. A thin line of blood disappeared and Regina screamed but it was soon muffled when Leroy whispered a 'quiet' and she received a painful punch in her stomach which made her body try to buck forward. Everything was hurting at this moment and she felt like she actually deserved what was happening. "Please." She said softly as she looked him right in the eye. He took the knife and raised it and then moved it towards her with a very high speed. Right at that moment Snow and Charming had walked round the corner of the alley. "Regina! Nooo!" Snow had screamed as she rushed towards Regina. Charming quickly pulled Gold away but Regina was already on the ground, too much blood leaving her body too fast. Gold was just laughing. She would never forget that moment._

* * *

"Oh god. Emma… I'm so sorry.." She said as she was crying now too. She tried walking towards her daughter who only took a step back. Her guards were up high. "Regina… she's…" She was cut off by the hand of the sheriff raising in the air. "Please don't." Her voice sounded broken. "Go." Charming said suddenly. "Go to her house." Emma looked at her father and smiled just slightly. He understood. "I don't know if I can." She felt so vulnerable right now but she needed some support and even though she was still a little bit angry at her parents she also knew she couldn't really blame them. "Yes." Her father stepped forward and slowly touched her upper arm. "You have to. In order to move on you have to do this." All three were silent for a couple of minutes before Emma slowly nodded. "Thanks." She said to both parents and then she grabbed her coat.

She decided that walking would be better, driving would have been dangerous in her state and this gave her some time to prepare. Because she didn't think that she could handle this. She brought some flowers on the way and was careful not to look at Belle's father, she didn't want him to know she had been crying. "Thanks." She said and she left the shop again. The rest of the road she spent trying to ease her nerves away. She used her own key, Regina had given her one about three months ago and walked inside the house, flowers were everywhere and it was awfully quiet. She was disorientated for a second or so but decided that she should go to the bedroom.

Emma took a deep breath and slowly turned the door knob. It opened and she looked at the messy room full of medical things and other stuff.

"Took you long enough…" said a very broken voice and Emma looked to the bed. Immediately her eyes locked with brown eyes that used to twinkle. They had lost it and looked shallow and hurt. Immediately the tears streamed down the blonde's cheeks. This was bad idea. But she was also surprised. "You're awake?" Regina took all her energy and nodded. "I had some kind of surge and felt better this entire day, but apparently it's something that happens before you die, you get a shot of energy all the sudden and you feel very good before you get worse fast." The older woman patted the bed next to her. Emma tried to keep herself together but she wasn't as strong as Regina. She had always appeared like she was but thinking back about all of it, Regina had always been the strongest one. "I'm so sorry. This is all my fault I should have been there." Regina closer her eyes and shussed the woman. "Emma, don't be an idiot, I choose to go alone, I was the one who decided that. Not you." Regina proved over and over that no matter what life had given her she had always found that strength to go on. Even now, she was the strongest one. Emma placed herself next to the brunette carefully. Regina immediately moved her arms, that were hooked to all kinds of machines, around Emma's body and pulled her closer. "It's going to be okay, Emma." They were silent for a couple of minutes and just laid there. Emma could feel Regina's heart skipping beats sometimes, and not in the good way, it was giving up. "Regina." She said as she pulled herself back to look at the woman. Regina was smiling softly but her eyes were closed. "mm okay." She said quietly.

Suddenly Jefferson appeared. "It's time." He said as he looked awkwardly, clearly not wanting to break this moment. "Time for what?" Emma asked as she looked at the hat he was holding. "Emma me and Regina are going back to our land, it's the only way that I might still have a chance to save her. But it's also broken so once we get there and I do manage to save her, we have to find a new way home." The blonde looked from Regina to Jefferson. "Then why have you been waiting this entire time?" He smiled at her. "She wouldn't leave until you had come to say goodbye." Emma looked at Regina and realized that this could be the last time she would ever see her. She softly stroked Regina's cheek and the woman opened her eyes again. Finally they seemed to twinkle somewhat again. "Wait for me." She whispered and Emma grabbed her hand. "I will wait forever because I honestly never want anyone else." Regina finally gave in and let the tears stream down her face too. Jefferson lifted Regina's weak body from the bed and towards the head who was starting to spin again. Emma quickly walked over to the other side of the bed, she had to talk louder now since the hat was making a lot of noise. "Just promise me that our paths will cross again!" The brunette pulled Emma closer and kissed her hard. It wasn't like any other kiss that they had shared, it was panicked, rushed, hard but it held the most love that she had ever felt. "I promise you-" Slowly Jefferson was entering the purple smoke while still holding Regina. "I promise you one day when we're old." They jumped into the smoke and Emma could still see Regina, only Regina before she also disappeared and her words echoed through the room.

"These will all be just stories."

* * *

**Please don't kill me... **


End file.
